No! Don't Call Me Mother, You Bi—Bocah!
by prof. creau
Summary: "Aku tidak butuh teman. Aku ingin orang yang selalu ada bersamaku. Satu juga tidak apa. Aku mohon… kabulkan permintaanku!" menurut legenda, kalau kita berharap pada patung itu, semua harapan kita akan terkabul. "Eskrim, ya..." "Hah? "Untuk persembahannya." #2nd Child: Sawada Tsunayoshi
1. Chapter 1

Halo cemuaah~ #alay #slapped

Sebelum saya memulai cerita ini, saya cuma mau ngasih tau kalau ini adalah hasil rombakan dari **Panggil Aku Mama**. Jalan cerita beda, setting tempat masih sama (Namimori), karakternya memakai OC saya! Saya tau ada beberapa—atau mungkin banyak? Wkwk—yang tak menyukai OC di dalam FF tapi… ya mau bagaimana lagi? Option terakhir yang enak dipilih itu ya nampilin OC. Lagipula, pakai OC tidak melanggar guidelines kan? ;) so, **don't like, don't read~ :***

Oke, selamat berbuka puasa and enjoy this story! *ketahuan banget yang nulis pas lagi buka puasa*

**Note:**

"_Authornya cantik_." Berbicara bahasa _Indonesia/asing_.

"Authornya cantik." Berbicara bahasa Jepang.

.

* * *

.

prof. creau

_presents_

**No! Don't Call Me Mother, You Bi—Bocah!**

**#1****st**** Child: **Asari Takeshi — _Doa Malaikat Kecil_

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira-sensei**

.

* * *

.

Rambutnya hitam legam dengan panjang hingga pinggang dan berponi depan. Irisnya hitam namun, bila diperhatikan lebih dekat sebenarnya berwarna coklat tua. Kulitnya kuning langsat, seperti orang Asia pada umumnya. Tapi sayang, matanya tidak sipit seperti orang-orang sekitarnya karena pada dasarnya ia memang bukan asli orang sini, Jepang.

Darahnya telah bercampur-aduk antara darah orang Jepang dengan Indonesia. Blasteran memang. Bilingual sudah pasti karena sang ayah dan ibu selalu berbicara dua bahasa yang berbeda setiap hari. Banyak karakter fisik yang ayahnya turunkan padanya, terutama matanya—ayahnya asli Indonesia. Namun, bukan berarti tak ada yang diturunkan dari kubu sang ibu. Kepiawaiannya bermain biola telah ibunya turunkan.

Namanya Rahma Suci Kusuma. Sudah enam bulan ia tinggal di Namimori, Jepang. Di sini tempat kelahiran ibunya juga tempat ayah dan ibunya pertama kali bertemu. Sekarang ia tinggal berdua dengan neneknya. Hari pertamanya bersekolah di Namimori High School terasa berat karena lingkungan sekolah Indonesia dengan di sini itu jauh berbeda.

Bagi Rahma, kesan pertama saat bergaul dengan teman-teman di sekolah barunya itu hanya satu; orang Jepang itu _sotoy_. Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya di kelas, ada seorang siswa yang bertanya apa nama belakangnya karena namanya begitu absurd serta terdiri dari tiga kalimat. Kemudian, Rahma menjawab 'Kusuma'. Nah, mulai dari situ ia sering dipanggil 'Kusuma-san! Kusuma-san!'. Iyalah, dia mengerti orang Jepang itu menggunakan last name (yang diartikan sebagai nama keluarga) untuk panggilan. _Pantai_, please… Kusuma itu bukan nama keluarganya dan dia tidak punya nama keluarga sama sekali. Maka dari itu ia mengganggap orang Jepang itu _sotoy._

Rahma duduk di tingkat tiga sekarang. Popularitasnya melejit ketika warga sekolah tahu ia blasteran. Saat ini, ia sedang merapikan buku-bukunya. Bel pulang sudah berdering dari tadi. Rencananya, ia akan mampir di café yang baru dibuka itu sambil memakai wifi sepuasnya.

Ketika ia berjalan keluar dari sekolah, tak sengaja ia mendengar keributan di kantin. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke café dan mendatangi kantin. Terlihatlah pemandangan yang sudah biasa di sekolah terjadi.

Nampak seorang anak lelaki berkacamata tebal dengan rambut merah klimis sedang terduduk di lantai kantin yang dingin. Dari balik kacamata tebal itu, terlihat ketakutan yang memancar pada matanya. Kemejanya kotor oleh merahnya jus buah yang sengaja ditumpahkan oleh siswa di hadapannya. Siswa yang menumpahkan jus itu menyeringai. Murid-murid lain hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tak ada yang menghentikan penindasan itu. Hanya gema tawa yang menemani si kacamata tebal.

Oh, Rahma tak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi begitu saja. 'Apa-apaan itu? Memang apa lucunya jus buah yang disiram kepadanya?' kata hati nuraninya. Benar juga kata Rahma, apa lucunya hal seperti itu? kalau benar memang lucu, sudah dari dulu Kageyoki—orang yang sengaja menyiram jus buah itu—jadi pelawak. Rasa kemanusiaannya mulai tergoyah.

Rahma berjalan memasuki tempat kejadian. Sebelum teman sekelasnya—Kageyoki—menyiram jus buah lagi, Rahma menahan tangan si anak jangkung itu. Teman-temannya kaget tatkala Rahma melempar jus buah itu ke sembarang, menyebabkan pekikan dari beberapa siswi. Suasana menjadi sunyi dan tegang di saat bersamaan.

Si kacamata tebal tertegun melihat aksinya. Akhirnya, ada yang menolong dirinya kata hatinya. Akhirnya, ada yang peduli padanya. Akhirnya, ada yang mau melirik orang culun seperti dirinya. Akhirnya, akhirnya, akhirnya dan beberapa akhirnya berputar di otaknya. Senyum tipis mengembang di sudut bibirnya. Secercah harapan bersinar di hati kecilnya. _Akhirnya…_

Saat Rahma sedang menahan tangan Kageyoki, ia berkata dengan gagah dan berani bagai pahlawan di film-film action yang sering ia tonton, "Kalau pakai jus buah tidak seru. Coba ambil air comberan sana."

_Akhirnya harapannya dihancurkan oleh penyelamatnya sendiri._

Suasana yang awalnya sunyi itu kembali ricuh. Gema tawa kembali membahana. Sang penyiram jus buah memerintahkan antek-anteknya untuk mengambil air comberan bekas pel tadi pagi. Saat air itu datang, Rahma menggeser dirinya supaya tidak terkena cipratan.

Byur!

"HAHAHAHA!"

Diantara gema tawa itu, Rahma juga ikut tertawa. Sarannya dipakai juga rupanya. Lihat, sekarang teman-temannya semakin terbahak karena sarannya.

Heh, jangan harap 'Rahma' ini memiliki karakter baik hati nan bijaksana. Mentang-mentang tampilannya bagus dengan rambut hitam panjang dan berponi serta memiliki mata yang indah, bukan berarti dalamnya juga ikut bagus.

Ponsel hitamnya bergetar, menandakan panggilan masuk. Ia melihat caller IDnya. Rupanya neneknya menelpon!

"Halo. Ada apa, Nek?"

"Sudah minum obat belum?" tanya sang nenek di seberang sambungan.

"…Belum."

"Lihat, sudah jam berapa ini! Cepat minum obatmu!"

"Iya, Nek." Setelah itu, neneknya memutuskan hubungan. Gadis blasteran itu beranjak dari sana. Ia mengambil sebuah kapsul yang terdapat di dalam sebuah botol kecil sambil berjalan. Ia telan kapsul itu bulat-bulat. Tidak tersedak. Sudah biasa kok.

Oh, niatnya untuk wifi-an gratis belum hilang. Dasar, anak gratisan. Sesampainya di café itu, ia segera memesan cappuccino dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengeluh karena sekarang hujan. Rintik-rintiknya ia lihat dari kaca. Jalanan yang tak begitu macet ditambah kubangan air di beberapa tempat. Pejalan kaki dibuat hati-hati oleh kubangan itu, khawatir terkena cipratan saat kendaraan lewat. Payung-payung berwarna-warni mengisi jalanan. Tak sedikit juga yang memakai jas hujan.

Rahma tarik kembali tentang keluhannya. Hujan tidak buruk juga—kecuali tanpa adanya seorang anak kecil yang berlari-lari entah tujuannnya kemana dengan ekspresi sangat girang. "Ya ampun, anak kecil itu merusak pemandangan saja." Ucapnya sambil sweatdrop.

"Permisi, silahkan pesanannya." Seorang pramusaji datang membawa secangkir cappuccino.

.

.

Pukul lima petang Rahma pulang. Sayangnya, cuaca tidak memihaknya. Hujan sudah mengguyur Namimori dua jam lamanya. Oh, untung ia membawa payung. Payung biru tua yang telah neneknya sediakan untuknya sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Ia melewati sebuah jalan lebar yang sepi dengan sungai di samping jalan sebagai pemanisnya. Indra pendengarannya menangkap suara tawa anak kecil. Anak bodoh mana yang masih hujan-hujanan hingga sore begini?

"Hahaha…"

Pandangannya mendapati seorang anak kecil yang berlari berputar-putar di tengah hujan deras ini. Rasa penasaran menggerogotinya saat melihat betapa senangnya anak itu bermain _sendirian_.

Di lain pihak, anak bersurai hitam itu tidak berhenti bermain di bawah guyuran air hujan. Ia masih menikmati basuhan air hujan pada kulit tannya. Oh, jangan ditanya bagaimana keadaan seragam _sailor_nya. Basah kuyup sudah pasti. _'Tuhan… hari ini dua tahunnya mama. Biarkan aku bertemu mama untuk yang terakhir kalinya walau hanya dalam mimpi.'_ Begitulah doanya yang tak terucap namun, Tuhan sudah pasti mendengar doa malaikat kecil itu.

Sudah dua tahun lamanya ia ditinggal pergi sang ibu. Pergi ke surga maksudnya, bukan ke tempat kerja atau liburan ke luar negeri. Hari demi hari ia lewatkan bersama ayahnya. Rumahnya yang besar dengan arsitektur Jepang menjadi lebih sepi tanpa kehadiran seorang wanita yang selalu bersamanya di kala ia berlatih pedang atau pun baseball.

Sudah tak ada lagi yang selalu mengelus sayang kepalanya saat ia kesulitan tidur. Sentuhan hangat yang memanja pipi dan keningnya telah hilang, menyisakan udara dingin yang selalu menyelimutinya. Masih terbayang dalam benaknya wajah seorang wanita cantik dengan kimono biru muda yang menggandeng tangannya. Festival kembang api adalah kenangan terakhirnya bersama sang ibu.

Waktu itu ia ingat, ia berjalan diantara ayah dan ibunya menuju tempat favorite mereka untuk melihat kembang api. Ia tak bisa berhenti melompat-lompat kecil saat melihat bermacam-macam kembang api yang bermekaran di langit hitam itu. Kemudian, ayahnya menggendongnya sementara, ibunya menyuapininya okonomiyaki. Walaupun disuapin, tetap saja bibirnya belepotan. Dasar anak kecil. Ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepala dan membersihkan bibirnya yang belepotan.

"Hahaha…" ia tertawa mengenang kembali tentang ibunya tersayang.

Kecelakaan mobil dua tahun silam menyengat benaknya, membuatnya tertawa hambar. Kristal bening tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Ia coba untuk kuat. _Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis_, begitu kata mamanya. Namun, sekuat apapun ia menahan tangisnya, tetap saja kristal-kristal bening itu turun melalui pipinya. Tapi tak apa. Toh sekarang hujan. Tak ada yang bisa membedakan yang mana air hujan dan yang mana air matanya. Sama-sama air. Sama-sama bening.

'_Kalau Engkau tak mengizinkannya… maka, berilah aku mama lagi!' _

Ia tutup matanya, menengadahkan kepalanya pada langit kelabu. Berharap salah satu doanya terkabul.

Tiba-tiba ia tidak merasakan air hujan yang menyentuh kulitnya. Oh, berarti hujan sudah reda—tapi ia masih bisa mendengar suara hujan. Merasa ada hal yang janggal, ia buka kelopak matanya.

"Bocah, pulang sana. Hujan-hujanan sendirian kayak orang gila."

Asari Takeshi, nama anak lelaki yang dipayungi oleh Rahma itu melebarkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka doanya akan terkabul secepat ini. Ia berteriak, "MAMA!" dan memeluk gadis di hadapannya dengan erat.

"APA?! Lepasin, bocah! Pergi dari hadapanku! PERGEEE!" duh, Rahma ini alay beud deh. Kata pergi aja jadi perge—tunggu, itu bukan karena Rahma yang alay tapi emang dasarnya typo dan penulisnya malas membetulkannya.

"Gak mauuu! Hahaha…" Takeshi malah tertawa-tawa. Sudah melupakan kenangan pahit tragedi kecelakaan itu.

Rahma berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepas pelukan anak bersurai hitam itu. Oh, aksinya membuahkan hasil. Takeshi dan Rahma saling berpandangan. Ini bagai pertarungan antarkoboi. Tapi bedanya, koboi menyiapkan senjata api untuk ditembakan kepada lawan sedangkan, si bocah dan remaja labil itu bersiap untuk lari; Takeshi bersiap lari menerjang mama barunya sedangkan, Rahma bersiap lari untuk kabur dari bocah itu.

_Bersedia…_

Takeshi melangkahkan salah satu kakinya ke depan. Pandagan matanya menyalang dengan kesungguhan hatinya. Rahma memegang erat payung birunya. Pandangannya juga tak kalah serius dari Takeshi.

_Siap…_

Dua langkah ke belakang Rahma lakukan sedangkan, Takeshi melangkah ke depan. Hujan jadi saksi biksu duel (?) yang mereka lakukan.

_Ya!_

Rahma berlari. Ia lepaskan payungnya karena akan mempersulit dirinya kabur dari anak itu. Takseshi mengikutinya dari belakang. Beruntung dia ditakdirkan memiliki energi seperti seorang atlet. Lari jarak jauh begini bukan hal yang rumit. Lain halnya untuk Rahma. Dia sudah kehabisan napas duluan. Tapi tak apa, rumahnya sudah berada di depan mata. Ia menengok ke belakang kemudian menyeringai. Anak itu sudah tak mengikutinya lagi.

Ia membuka kenop pintu.

"Mama lama! Aku sudah sampai duluan! Hahaha…"

Rahma yang kaget terjatuh ke belakang ketika melihat anak itu sudah berada di dalam rumahnya. Ia mengelus bokongnya. "Aduh… berhenti memanggilku 'Mama' kau—menyebalkan!"

"Eh…? Aku juga sayang mama!" katanya dan melompati Rahma untuk memeluknya.

"AKU TIDAK MENGATAKAN AKU SAYANG PADAMU!"

"Apa ini permainan teriak-teriakan?"

"TIDAK!"

"KALAU BEGITU INI PERMAINAN APA?"

"AKU TIDAK MENGATAKAN KALAU INI PERMAINAN!"

"BENARKAH? HAHAHA…"

"BERHENTI TERTAWA! TIDAK ADA YANG LUCU!"

Seorang wanita tua datang dengan celemek dan sendok sayur di tangan. "Rahma, ada apa ini? Apa kau lupa minum obatmu?" tanya wanita tua itu dengan gurat wajah khawatir. Ia mengernyit, membuat keriputnya tampak lebih nyata. Rasanya, cucunya ini tidak punya kenalan anak kecil. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membawa teman ke rumahnya. Wanita tua itu pun berkata, "Tumben kamu bawa teman ke rumah…"

Ditutupnya pintu kayu itu. Bahaya, nanti air hujan bisa masuk. Bisa-bisa ia disuruh mengepel lagi. "Aku tidak kenal siapa bocah aneh ini, Nek. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengikutiku."

Nenek menyuruh mereka untuk segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. Entah mengapa di rumah ini ada kimono dengan ukuran yang pas untuk Takeshi. Tadinya, Takeshi minta untuk mandi bareng tapi, sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Rahma. Takeshi yang menggerutu pun memasuki kamar mandi. Rahma menggunakan kamar mandi di kamarnya sendiri. Mandinya kilat, tidak seperti gadis lain yang selalu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk sampoan.

Rahma menemani neneknya memasak di dapur. Kare untuk makan malam. Porsinya ditambah sedikit lebih banyak karena ada tamu yang tak diundang. "_Rahma, kamu ngegodain duda di kompleks sebelah, ya?_" tanya sang nenek yang memecah keheningan. Bahasa Indonesia yang digunakan wanita tua itu bergitu fasih. Memang, jika hanya ada mereka berdua maka, bahasa Indonesia yang akan mereka pakai walaupun neneknya bukanlah orang Indonesia.

Rahma bergidik. Mana sudi ia menggoda seorang duda! Ia menatap neneknya dengan pandangan horror. "_Nenek gila, ya? Aku gak suka terong-terongan, Nek!_"

"_Tapi tadi nenek dengar Takeshi-kun manggil kamu 'Mama'… berarti kamu calon 'mama'nya Takeshi-kun dong_."

"_Aku juga gak ngerti lah, Nek. Waktu aku ketemu dia, tiba-tiba aja dia manggil aku begitu—tunggu, apa hubungannya sama 'ngegodain duda' itu?_"

Sang nenek tertawa kecil akan pengetahuan cucunya yang payah pada lingkungannya sendiri. "_Dia kan anaknya Asari-kun, duda kompleks sebelah. Pas kamu dipanggil 'Mama' sama dia, nenek kira emang beneran kamu calonnya Asari-kun._"

"_DAFUQLAH, NEEEK!_"

Takeshi kecil yang telah berpakaian duduk di atas meja makan. Iya, meja makan bukan, kursi makan. Penulisnya tidak salah ketik. Rahma yang melihat hal ini segera mengambil sendok sayur dan memukulkannya ke kepala Takeshi. "Duduk di kursi, bocah!"

Takeshi merentangkan tangannya dan berkata tanpa ragu, "Gendong aku ke kursi."

Duk!

"Nenek, mama mukul kepala aku lagi…" katanya dengan nada merajuk. Terlihat imut di mata orang kecuali remaja labil di hadapan anak ini. Aksi ini membuat hati nenek luluh. Ia menghampiri anak itu dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. "Oh, sayang, sayang, jangan nangis ya. Mau dibuatin susu gak?"

Takeshi mengangguk antusias. Susu adalah minuman kesukaannya. Dengan manja ia memeluk nenek dan nenek menggendognya ke kursi. Rahma yang melihat itu hanya memutar matanya. Bocah tengik itu mencuri perhatian neneknya. Oh, ia tidak iri pada anak yang baru ditemuinya itu. Hell no!

"Nenek, punya nomer teleponnya Asari-san gak?" tanya Rahma yang berniat untuk segera mengembalikan anak itu kepada pemiliknya. Oh, ayolah, ia begitu tak menyukai anak itu.

"Duh, belum ketemu orangnya aja kamu udah tanya nomernya. Cucuku memang agresif."

Rahma pun headbang.

"Mama pengen ketemuan ya sama papa? Nanti kalau kalian menikah, aku ingin ikut foto bareng kalian!"

Rahma pun headbang versi kedua.

.

.

Ting nong!

Seorang pria bertandang ke sebuah rumah yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumahnya sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Sejak sore ia mencari anak semata wayangnya. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya, anaknya sedang main hujan-hujanan. Padahal, ia sudah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti tapi, anaknya malah _ngeyel_ dan kabur dari rumah. Bagaimana kalau anaknya sakit setelah hujan-hujanan? Bagaimana kalau anaknya terjatuh saat berlari? Bagaimana kalau sekarang perutnya keroncongan? Demi Tuhan, ini sudah jam delapan malam dan ia masih khawatir dengan keadaannya anaknya—

Cklek. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis dengan pakaian tidurnya. Uh… sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak melihat seorang wanita dalam balutan busana tidur? Hormonnya sedang mendominasi tubuhnya saat ini.

"Asari-san, ya? Ayo, silahkan masuk." Begitu katanya dengan nada lembut, mengantarkan stimulant kepada pria tinggi itu. Padahal suara Rahma tidak lembut-lembut amat. Emang dasarnya ia lagi ngantuk dan berkata dengan ogah-ogahan. Oh ya ampun, Asari-san, seleramu payah sekali.

Asari Ugetsu, pria yang sedang kebingungan mencari anaknya itu pun masuk. Syukur-syukur ia mendapat panggilan bahwa anaknya sedang berada di rumah ini. Menurut yang ia tahu, rumah ini ditempati oleh dua orang saja; seorang nenek dengan cucunya. Suami dari nenek itu telah lama tiada dan ia tidak terlalu tahu mengenai cucunya yang baru pindah ke sini.

Rahma mengantar Asari menuju kamar tamu. Di sana Takeshi sudah terlelap sambil memeluk boneka susan. Iya, boneka susan. Boneka yang bisa kedip-kedip mata kalau ditidurkan kemudian diberdirikan. Boneka Rahma waktu kecil memang menyeramkan.

Asari menggendong anaknya. Ia melepaskan boneka itu dari pelukan Takeshi. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga anakku, err…"

"Rahma. Panggil aku Rahma. No 'Kusuma-san, Kusuma-san'!" ucapnya sedikit kesal karena membayangkan tetangganya akan memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

"Hahaha… iya, terima kasih banyak, Rahma-san." Kata Asari yang sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Setelah itu, ia berpamitan kepada Rahma dan juga neneknya.

.

.

Esok harinya di kediaman Asari. Rumah yang luasnya minta dibunuh itu terlihat ramai. Banyak pelayan bolak-balik merapikan ruangan dan membawa hidangan. Takeshi yang masih tertidur di kamarnya merasa terganggu. Ia mengucek matanya dan menguap. Ia memakai baju tidur biru tua dengan motif anak anjing.

"Guk! Guk!" seekor anjing menerjangnya dan menjilatinya. Anjing itu senang karena pemiliknya telah bangun. Yang sedang dijilati malah tertawa-tawa karena geli. Jiro memang anjing yang lucu.

Takeshi mengelus kepala Jirou. "Jirou, kau tahu mengapa hari ini sibuk sekali?" tanya Takeshi pada anjingnya. Duh, dasar anak-anak. Anjing mana mengerti bahasa manusia, terlebih lagi tidak bisa berbicara. Tentu saja Takeshi hanya mendapat gonggongan dari anjing itu. "Apa? Kau tidak tahu?" please deh, Takeshi… mengapa kamu mengartikan gonggongan itu dengan 'tidak tahu'?

Jirou menggonggong lagi kemudian, Takeshi mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil menaruh tangannya di dagu. Pose berpikir ala detektif. Ia berkata, "Kau benar! Ayo, tanya papa!"

Takeshi langsung memakai sandal tidur berkepala sapinya. Ia pergi ke kamar ayahnya. Dari belakang Jirou mengikutinya dengan antusias. Sayang, ia tak menemukan ayahnya di sana. Pilihan kedua jatuh pada ruang kerja ayahnya.

"Takeshi?! Kau sudah bangun rupanya…" ujar seorang pria yang duduk seraya mengangkat telepon. Takeshi berlari ke arah ayahnya dan memeluknya. Ayahnya segera menutup sambungan telepon dan memeluk balik buah hati kecilnya. Anak manis itu bertanya tentang keadaan rumah yang sibuk, seperti akan diadakan sebuah acara penting.

Terakhir rumahnya sibuk seperti ini adalah saat jenazah ibunya dipulangkan ke rumahnya. Banyak orang yang datang, mengapresiasikan duka. Simpati di sana-sini ia dapatkan. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya bersedih. Kemarin kan dua tahunan ibunya. Apa sekarang akan diperingati sebagai hari dimana ibunya meninggal? Apa setiap tahun akan diadakan acara seperti ini?

"Takeshi, kenapa sekarang kamu jadi bersedih? Padahal papa sudah pesankan biskuit susu kesukaanmu lho."

"Ini bukan acara mengingat kepergian mama, kan?" raut wajahnya menunjukan kesedihan. Tidak enak rasanya membuat acara khusus untuk memperingati kematian ibunya. Sungguh, ia tidak menyukai hal itu. Untuk apa dibuat acara seperti itu jika akan menguak kembali ingatannya tentang ibunya? Hal ini hanya membuatnya semakin sedih.

Ugetsu memangku anaknya. "Tidak, sayang." Ia kecup kening buah hatinya. Ia coba untuk menenangkan anak satu-satunya. "Justru sebaliknya, mungkin kamu akan dapat mama baru."

"Eh? Mama baru?" matanya berbinar penuh harap. Emosi anak-anak memang cepat berubah. "Jadi, beneran Mama Rahma bakal jadi mamaku?"

Untung Ugetsu tidak sedang meminum sesuatu. Kalau iya, pasti ia sudah tersedak. "Rahma-san… yang kemarin itu?" tanya Ugetsu dan dibalas anggukan semangat dari Takeshi. "Bukan, sayang." Takeshi merasa agak kecewa atas jawaban ayahnya. "Tapi tenang saja. Mama yang ini papa jamin pasti sayang sama Takeshi!"

.

.

Acara yang digelar oleh keluarga Asari adalah sebuah acara pertunangan. Keluarga Asari adalah keluarga terpandang dan sangat dihormati. Siapapun pasti akan tercengang begitu mendengar nama 'Asari'. Saat ini, kepala keluarganya adalah Asari Ugetsu yang tak lain ayah dari Takeshi. Peristiwa kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu mengubah status Asari Ugetsu menjadi duda beranak satu.

Ibu dari Ugetsu tak bisa membiarkan sang kepala keluarga membesarkan anaknya seorang diri. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Ugetsu dengan seorang wanita pilihannya, wanita dari keluarga yang juga terpandang, Kiriname Tsuyuko. Status dan latar belakanglah yang dilihat dari wanita berumur enam pulu tiga tahun ini. Gadis desa tanpa latar belakang yang jelas? Menyerah saja. Kalian tidak akan bisa bersanding dengan keluarga Asari.

Saat makan malam tiba, Takeshi diperkenalkan secara langsung dengan calon ibu tirinya. Oh, dia benar-benar seorang _lady_. Tata bicaranya begitu lembut dan sopan, karismanya terpancar, dan ia terlihat menyukai Takeshi. Mereka berdua sedang asik berbincang tentang Kojirou, burung peliharaannya Takeshi. Kojirou inilah, Kojirou itulah. Tawa manis keluar dari bibir wanita elegan itu tatkala Takeshi mengikuti gaya terbang Kojirou.

Sementara itu, neneknya Takeshi terlihat mendiskusikan sesuatu bersama anaknya. "Bagaimana, Ugetsu? Takeshi juga menyukainya, kan?"

Ugetsu tersenyum tipis melihat anaknya yang tertawa bersama tunangannya. "Menurutku dia wanita yang pantas menjadi mamanya Takeshi."

Takeshi senang dengan calon mama barunya. Ia adalah wanita yang baik hati juga penyayang. Tak lama kemudian, ayahnya, neneknya dan keluarga Kiriname mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu. Sepertinya mereka akan membahas acara pernikahan yang akan digelar dalam waktu dekat. Sekarang di ruangan itu hanya tinggal Takeshi dan anak perempuan dari keluarga Kiriname.

"Bibi Tsuyu! Ayo, ke halaman belakang! Di sana ada Kojirou dan Jirou! Oh, aku belum bercerita tentang Jirou, ya? Haha—" tawanya terhenti saat sebuah telapak tangan mencekik lehernya. Takeshi kesulitan bernapas. Dengan susah payah ia mengambil oksigen. Setidaknya, sedikit oksigen yang terhirup bisa memberinya umur yang lebih panjang.

"Hentikan tawamu, anak manja," Nada suara pemilik telapak tangan yang kini mencekik Takeshi itu terkesan tidak suka. Kuku-kuku panjangnya membuat luka gores pada leher mulus Takeshi. "dan jangan panggil aku 'Bibi Tsuyu'."

Kiriname Tsuyuko, wanita elegan yang penyayang itu berubah dalam sekejap mata. Pada sorot matanya hanya ada kebencian yang mendalam. Bibir yang tadinya selalu memancarkan senyuman menawan itu sekarang menampakan seringainya. Tangan yang sebelumnya mengelus surai hitam Takeshi kini mencekik lehernya tanpa henti.

Bukan kah kemarin ia sudah berdoa untuk diberikan seorang mama?

Oh, Tuhan kejam sekali memberinya mama yang jahat.

Padahal, ia ingin mama yang mencintainya sepenuh hati bukan mama yang membencinya sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

Atau… mungkin sebenarnya, Tuhan telah memberinya mama sejak awal.

Mama yang memayunginya ketika hujan mengguyur tubuhnya. Mama yang kabur saat dirinya ingin memeluknya. Mama yang larinya lambat. Mama yang menolak untuk mandi bersamanya. Mama yang memasakan kare untuknya. Mama yang memukul kepalanya dengan sendok sayur. Mama yang menidurinya.

'_Hiks… Papa, Mama Rahma, tolong aku…'_

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Terima kasih telah membaca! :3**

No. 666: hellu, sayang~ /jdak ficnya udah diapus wkwk ini udah muncuuul~ terima kasih atas dukungannya ;* /ituemotlowoy /jdor semoga suka versi rombakannya :***

Kirena Kyou: ini udah dibuat, sayaaang~ muup banget ea baru bisa publish sekarang #OTL semoga suka sama versi ini ya tapi kagak maksa juga sih wkwk


	2. Chapter 2

I'm baaaack~ #gakadayangngarepelubalik #pergisono I've been busy recently wkwk. Sowyyy :3

No. 666: Oiya, tentang Internet Positif itu, sorry banget baru bisa bales. Coba kamu ripiunya pake akun, nanti langsung aku PM-in cara mengatasinya. =3= tapi saya gak mau nerangin caranya di sini. Di sini kan tempatnya fanfic~ saya saranin kunjungi askfm sayaa, ada di profil saya #promoterselubung #digiles soalnya waktu itu juga pernah ada yang nanya kayak begituan (atau itu emang kamu?). Muup ea pagi-pagi udah buat merinding, chuuuyunkz :* #apalagiini #plaks OC saya emang jahat tapi dia emak yang baik #baikndasmu #slapped thankies banget udah baca + ripiu~ :*** #woy #ituemotnyajijikbanget

P.s:** ada yang nanya nama OC-nya itu nama asli saya apa bukan... well, FYI: nama OC-nya buka nama asli sayaaa #orz**

.

* * *

.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira-sensei**

**No! Don't Call Me **_**Mother**_**, You Bi—Bocah!** by _prof. creau_

#1st Child: Asari Takeshi — _Doa Malaikat Kecil_

**Warning**: OC, OOC, typo, AU etc. Don't like, don't read~ :*

.

* * *

.

Sudah seminggu terlewati. Calon ibu baru untuk Takeshi tinggal di kediaman Asari. Sekalian untuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan yang akan digelar sebulan lagi. Ah… sebulan lagi Tsuyuko melepaskan marga 'Kiriname' dan akan diganti dengan 'Asari'. Sebulan lagi ia akan jadi ibu tiri dari anak bersurai hitam itu.

'Sebulan lagi…' Takeshi menghela napas panjang. Ia gagal mati karena insiden cekik leher itu hanya menyisakan goresan pada lehernya. Saat pintu terbuka, tiba-tiba saja Tsuyuko melepaskan Takeshi. Hal itu murni ia lakukan karena takut ketahuan bukan karena adanya rasa kemanusiaan.

Sudah seminggu ini wanita yang kerap kali dipanggil 'Bibi Tsuyu' oleh Takeshi sering menganiaya dirinya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Anjing dan burungnya itu pengecualian. Setiap Takeshi dicekik atau dilempar pisau daging atau didorong ke kolam atau berbagai percobaan pembunuhan lainnya, kedua hewan itu selalu ada di samping pemiliknya dan menyelamatkannya. Mereka hewan peliharaan yang memiliki rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi. Bibi Tsuyu saja kalah. Harusnya ia malu pada hewan.

Sampai saat ini belum diketahui apa motif dari segala perbuatan sang Kiriname wanita itu.

Takeshi berada di kamarnya siang ini. Ia tidak sekolah. Kakinya terkilir karena kabur saat jari-jari mungilnya akan digunting dengan gunting rumput yang indah dan tajam. Ia meminta pelayan di rumahnya untuk mengambilkannya air. Sebenarnya, ia masih bisa berjalan hanya saja… air itu letaknya di dapur. Ia tidak mau pergi ke sana. Dapur adalah salah satu dari rentetan tempat yang akhir-akhir ini ia takuti. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk dilempari pisau daging lagi.

Sang pelayan datang dan membawakannya segelas air dan kue kering. Aneh, padahal ia hanya meminta air. Ia mengedikan bahunya dan menerimanya. "Terima kasih, Mariko-san!" ucapnya seraya menyebut nama depan dari wanita bercelemek itu. Takeshi tahu semua nama para pekerja yang bekerja di rumahnya. Kata ibunya, mereka adalah keluarga. Keluarga yang selalu menjaga dirinya dan menyayanginya jadi, ia harus menyayangi mereka. Uh… maksud Takeshi di sini itu ibu kandungnya bukan calon ibu tirinya. Jangan salah sangka.

Takeshi gigit kue kering itu. "Bagaimana, tuan muda? Enak, kan? Kiriname-sama yang membuatnya khusus untuk Anda!" kata Mariko antusias. Ia senang karena calon ibu tiri Takeshi benar-benar peduli pada Takeshi. Namun sayang, pelayan muda itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

Takeshi langsung terbatuk-batuk. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan kue kering yang setengah perjalanan menuju kerongkongannya. Untung tidak jadi masuk lambungnya. Instingnya mengatakan untuk tidak memakan kue buatan calon ibu tirinya. Bahaya. Bisa saja di dalam kuenya itu dimasukan racun atau semacamnya. Mariko yang panik segera memberi Takeshi segelas air. Ia menanyakan keadaan Takeshi terus-menerus.

Anak manis itu menjawab dengan tawa khasnya, "Hahaha aku tidak apa-apa! Sungguh! Tinggalkan saja kue itu di sini, aku akan menghabiskannya…" Ucapnya bohong. Dari dalam hati, ia berdoa supaya hidungnya tidak menjadi panjang seperti Pinokio. Nanti ia jadi susah memeluk ayahnya kalau memiliki hidung panjang.

Mariko mengundurkan diri. Ia masih cemas sebenarnya tapi, ia masih punya banyak pekerjaan lain. Setelah pintu itu tertutup, Takeshi segera bangkit dan mencari sebuah kotak. Ia masukan kue kering itu ke dalam kotak kardusnya dan menyimpannya di dalam lemari yang paling dalam. Jika memang benar kue itu beracun maka, tidak boleh ada yang tahu selain dirinya. Kalau ada yang tahu kue itu beracun kemudian, melaporkan hal ini pada ayahnya, entah pisau jenis apalagi yang akan dilemparkan kepadanya.

"_Kamu akan tahu akibatnya jika melaporkan apa yang telah terjadi pada ayahmu." Kiriname Tsuyuko, dua puluh tahun, calon ibu tiri Takeshi._

Takeshi jadi merinding karena bayangan Bibi Tsuyu terus berloncatan di pikirannya.

.

Makan malam tiba. Mereka bertiga menikmati makan malam dengan nikmat. "Takeshi sayang, bagaimana kakimu?" suara yang lembut itu membuat Takeshi mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan yang akan ia santap dan menatap orang yang bertanya dengan suara lembut itu. Takeshi jawab dengan tawa canggung, "Haha… sudah mendingan tapi, masih sakit…"

Tsuyuko merengkuhnya dan mengelus surai hitam milik Takeshi. "Sabar ya, nanti juga sembuh, sayang." Katanya. Takeshi jadi merasa tidak nyaman. Ia melihat ke meja itu dan merasa lega karena tidak ada benda tajam seperti pisau roti atau semacamnya. Ia khawatir jika dibalik pelukan itu, Bibi Tsuyu akan menyaya-nyayat dirinya seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin lusa. Untung ada Jirou yang menerjang sang pelaku jadi, luka Takeshi tidak parah.

Ugetsu tersenyum melihat kedekatan Tsuyuko dan Takeshi. "Ya ampun, kalian membuatku iri. Hahaha…" katanya disertai tawa.

"Ugetsu-kun, jangan begitu ah. Aku kan juga sayang padamu." Senyuman bak malaikat terukir di wajahnya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Hahaha…"

Takeshi tidak menginterupsi perbincangan mereka. Ia hanya diam tapi, dalam diamnya ia terus mengucap _tolong_ _jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian bersama Bibi Tsuyu_.

_Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian bersama Bibi Tsuyu._

_TolongjangantinggalkanakusendirianbersamaBibiTsuyu._

_Tolongjangantingglkanakusendirian—_

"Takeshi, ayah akan menjemput nenek dulu di rumah temannya ya. Tsuyuko, aku titip Takeshi."

"Tenang saja, Ugetsu-kun!"

—_bersamaBibiTsuyu._

Ugetsu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Ia membukan pintunya dan mengerling pada keluarga barunya. Calon istrinya dan anaknya sedang berpelukan. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik terlewati. Rasanya tadi ada yang berbicara untuk melarangnya pergi meninggalkan anaknya—atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja? Ia mengedikan bahunya dan pergi dari sana.

Senyum bak malaikat itu luntur. "Takeshi-chan…" nada suaranya berubah drastis. Tsuyuko melepas pelukannya dan mengelus pipi anak itu. "Sudah berapa kali ibu bilang untuk bersikap normal di depan ayahmu?" pertanyaan ini tak perlu dijawab. "Uh, oh… coba lihat kuku-kukumu, panjang sekali! Biar ibu potong untukmu."

Takeshi melebarkan matanya. Di sini tidak ada gunting rumput itu, kan? Uh, aman. Tapi masalahnya gunting kuku juga tidak ada di sini. Nah, ini baru tidak aman. Bibi Tsuyu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Keringat Takeshi turun di pelipisnya. Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Tarik napas. Hembuskan. Oh, rupanya bukan pisau yang dikeluarkannya melainkan pemotong kuku. Sekarang ia merasa lega.

Bibi Tsuyu meraih tangan Takeshi. Ia memotong kuku-kuku Takeshi yang panjang.

Ckris. Ckris. Ckris.

"Duh, kotor juga ya… pasti kamu sering main tanah."

Ckris. Ckris. Ckris.

"Anak bangsawan sepertimu tidak boleh main tanah."

Ckris. Ckris. _Ckris_.

"AH!" Takeshi meringis kesakitan. Memang tak ada baiknya jika dirinya ditinggal sendirian bersama Bibi Tsuyu. Ia melihat jari tengahnya terluka. Kemudian, ia tarik tangannya. Jari-jari mungilnya yang lain bisa saja jadi korban berikutnya.

Bibi Tsuyu tidak suka karena Takeshi sudah menarik tangannya. Padahal kukunya belum selesai dipotong. Anak tidak patuh harus mendapat hukuman. "Takeshi-chan, kukumu belum selesai digunting." Katanya dan Takeshi hanya menunduk. Ia tidak memberi tangannya maupun membalas perkataan Bibi Tsuyu. "Takeshi-chan, kalau orang sedang berbicara, pandang matanya!" Bibi Tsuyu mengangkat dagu anak itu dengan paksa.

Kristal-kristal bening itu tertahan. Bahkan Takeshi kecil itu sampai hampir menangis…

"Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja! atau… mau ibu bantu?" ia keluarkan bagian pembuka tutup botol pada pemotong kuku multifungsi itu. Ia bisa saja mencongkel matanya dan mengeluarkan air mata yang tertahan itu. Tapi niat baiknya segera terhenti ketika Takeshi berlari dari sana. Ketika ia hendak mengejar Takeshi, Kojirou menghalanginya dan Jirou menerjangnya. "Menyingkir dariku anjing sial!"

Takeshi berlari sekuat tenaga walau kakinya sedang kesakitan.

Ia keluar dari rumahnya, mengabaikan panggilan para pelayan yang mencegahnya keluar karena hari sedang hujan. Tak masalah jika ia dimarahi ayahnya karena main hujan-hujanan. Walaupun ia tidak sedang main hujan-hujanan. Tak masalah jika kakinya yang terkilir jadi semakin sakit asal kedua bola matanya masih ada. Tak masalah jika ada mobil yang menerjangnya saat ini. Bukan kah itu berarti ia akan bertemu mamanya dengan cepat?

Bunyi klakson mobil menggema di telinganya. Aih, salah. Itu truk.

Rem itu diinjak secepatnya. Takeshi jatuh di tengah jalan. Kakinya yang terkilir berbuat ulah. Rem sudah diinjak tapi bukan berarti truk akan berhenti begitu saja. Di dunia ini pelajaran sains ada bukan hanya untuk ditiduri atau dibolosi—whoops. Saat ini hujan, tentu saja jalanan menjadi sangat licin sehingga gaya gesek yang terjadi antara aspal dan ban menjadi sangat kecil. Kecepatannya juga sudah cepat dari awal sehingga tabrakan pasti tak terelakan.

Takeshi tutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia lebih memilih ditabrak kereta api dari pada truk—hey, ditabrak oleh Thomas Kereta Api lebih menyenangkan tahu!

Detik demi detik berlalu.

"Hahh… haah… hah…" deru napas menjadi salam pembuka dan suara truk yang bertabrakan dengan sebuah toko menjadi salam penutup. Takeshi buka matanya. Pandangannya yang buram karena air mata yang menumpuk hanya melihat sekelabat merah darah. Ia usap air matanya—oh, rupanya merah darah itu warna rambut seseorang. Ia kira darah betulan. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu.

Takeshi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak sanggup. Emosinya masih belum stabil. Baru saja ia berada di ambang kematian tiba-tiba sudah terselamatkan. Demi Tuhan, tadi itu ia sudah merelakan dirinya yang akan ditabrak oleh truk.

Sang penyelamat belum melepaskan pelukannya. Takut terjadi apa-apa pada anak kecil yang jiwanya hampir dicuri malaikat pencabut nyawa. Ketika pulang sekolah tadi, ia rela menerobos hujan demi janjinya bertemu kakaknya yang ada di rumah. Tepat saat ia akan menyebrang, ia melihat seorang anak kecil jatuh terduduk di tengah jalan dan sebuah truk yang melaju dengan cepat. Ia berlari menuju anak itu untuk menghindarinya dari truk. Hal itu terjadi karena refleks. Sumpah. Biasanya ia jadi penakut di sekolah dan bahan ejekan. Ia sendiri tak menyangka akan menyelamatkan nyawa anak ini.

Orang-orang bernapas lega karena anak kecil itu terselamatkan tapi, mereka tetap menatap iba pada toko yang hancur itu. Semoga saja tak ada korban jiwa.

"Oi, pecundang, mau sampai kapan kau akan memeluknya di tengah hujan begini?"

Suara seorang gadis menginterupsi kedua insan yang masih tercengang akibat kecelakaan itu. Takeshi mendongak dan segera memeluk gadis itu sambil menangis. "Ku-Kusuma-san… eto, aku titip anak itu, ya. A-aku… harus pergi." Setelah mengatakan itu, si anak bersurai merah kembali berlari. Kali ini dengan kaki yang bergetar. Aksi heroiknya membuatnya senang dan ketakutan di saat bersamaan. Senang karena berhasil menyelamatkan jiwa tak berdosa dan takut karena bayang-bayang truk yang melintas masih melekat pada benaknya.

Takeshi masih menangis sesenggukan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Rahma. Rahma menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang—"

"—Tidak mau!"

"Jangan menyusahkanku, bocah!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau pulang… hiks… aku ingin sama mama—Mama Rahma maksunya…"

Tak ada pilihan lain. Rahma membawa Takeshi ke Rumah Sakit Namimori. Ia ada janji di sana dan biar sekalian Takeshi dirawat. Walaupun Takeshi selamat, masih tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ia mendapat luka di tubuhnya.

.

Agak susah memisahkan Takeshi dengan Rahma untuk dirawat di kamar inap karena anak lelaki itu tidak mau melepaskan pinggang Rahma sama sekali. Ketika dipaksa, ia malah menangis meraung-raung. Padahal pakaian keduanya sudah teramat basah. Jika tidak segera diganti mereka bisa terkena demam. Rahma bersyukur saat itu juga neneknya segera datang dan membujuk Takeshi. Ah, neneknya adalah pemilik rumah sakit ini.

"Takeshi, lepas Rahma-nee, ya. Ia ada janji sekarang, nanti kalau sudah selesai, akan menemani Takeshi." Takeshi malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggeleng. Nenek menghela napas dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Sepertinya memang harus Asari-kun yang membujuknya."

"Jangan, Nenek! Jangan beritahu ayah!" jika nenek memberitahu ayahnya bahwa ia ada di rumah sakit maka, calon ibu tirinya juga tahu. Kemudian, calon ibu tirinya akan kembali menyiksanya—atau mungkin melakukan percobaan pembunuhan?—tanpa sepengetahuan siapa-siapa. Ia tidak mau hal buruk terjadi lagi menimpanya. Biar bagaimanapun, ia masih seorang anak kecil yang hanya tahu bermain bukan boneka yang bisa seenaknya di'main'kan.

Merasa pilihan terbaik adalah melepas mama impiannya, ia pun melakukannya. Rahma langsung pergi dari kamar inap itu, menyisakan sang nenek dan beberapa perawat. Para perawat mengganti pakaiannya. Dahi nenek mengkerut saat ia melihat tubuh Takeshi. Ia tahu dari Rahma bahwa Takeshi _hampir_ tertabrak truk tapi… apa mungkin truk bisa membuat tubuh anak itu tersayat-sayat dan beberapa luka lebam?

.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Rahma dengan malas memasuki kamar Takeshi.

Brak!

"Hei, bocah!"

Para perawat di sana langsung kaget begitu pintu dibuka secara kasar. "Uhm, Kusuma-san… Takeshi-kun tidak mau makan. Apa kau—"

"Taruh saja makanannya di meja dan serahkan bocah itu padaku." Setelah itu para perawat mengundurkan diri dari sana.

Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, Takeshi nampak senang karena Rahma menemaninya tapi kesenangan itu memudar ketika mengingat bahwa cepat atau lambat ia akan kembali lagi ke rumahnya… which is mean, ia akan bertemu Bibi Tsuyu.

"Kalau mau makan, makan sendiri. Aku tidak mau—"

"—Aku akan dapat mama baru."

Hening.

Rahma menyenderkan dirinya pada pintu seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada. Neneknya bilang, ia harus bicara pada Takeshi karena mungkin saja anak itu trauma pada insiden truk itu tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba ia malah berkata akan memiliki ibu baru?

"Awalnya, ia orang yang baik dan sangat menyayangiku. Ia terlihat senang saat aku menceritakan hewan peliharaanku padanya. Ia malah akan membawa kucing peliharaannya tapi, aku bingung. Memang anjing dan kucing bisa bersahabat? Saat kutanya begitu, ia malah tertawa manis dan berkata akan menjinakan anjingku jika bertemu kucingnya." Takeshi tersenyum tipis saat menceritakan hal manis saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Rahma menatap bosan dan berkata, "Bisa kau percepat cerita dongengmu? Aku ingin segera tidur di rumah."

"Tapi aku membencinya."

"_Whaaat_? Wanita seperti itu kenapa pantas dibenci?"

"Di depan semua orang, ia akan bersikap baik tapi… jika hanya tinggal kita berdua, ia akan menyiksaku. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku. Terakhir kali kita bertemu—saat sebelum kecelakaan—ia akan mencongkel mataku dengan pembuka tutup kaleng. Sebelumnya juga pernah… se-sebelumnya…" binar kehidupan di matanya hilang. Digantikan dengan untaian air mata.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Aku akan telpon Asari-san dan—"

"—Jangan! Jangan ceritakan hal ini pada siapapun… aku mohon!" kata Takeshi yang memotong perkataan Rahma. Sebelah alis terangkat dan sebelum Rahma bertanya kenapa, Takeshi berkata, "Kalau ayah sampai tahu… nanti… dia akan menyiksaku lagi… lebih parah…"

"Baiklah, bocah… aku akan menanyakan beberapa hal padamu. Jawab dengan jujur dan kalau bisa, harus disertai alasan." Kata Rahma. Takeshi mengerjapkan matanya kemudian mengangguk. "Pertanyaan pertama, apa ia seorang aktris? Atau mungkin ia pernah bercerita bahwa saat ia sekolah, ia ikut klub teater atau sejenisnya?"

Takeshi memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Hmm… ia bukan aktris. Papa pernah cerita, sewaktu mereka sekolah—mereka satu sekolah—ia sangat pintar di bidang kimia maka dari itu, ia ikut semacam perkumpulan sains dan sering memenangkan lomba, bahkan tingkat internasional—Mama, memang sains itu apa sih?"

"Kau tahu apa yang paling ia takuti?" tanya Rahma lagi, mengabaikan pertanyaan Takeshi.

Takeshi melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia nampak berpikir. "Tidak tahu."

"Dasar payah."

"Tapi, ada hal aneh terjadi saat ia menyiksaku. Padahal ia memelihara kucing di rumahnya… saat ia akan mencekokiku dengan garpu, seekor kucing liar lewat di jendela. Tiba-tiba saja ia langsung kaget dan ketakutan. Aneh, bukan?"

Rahma mengerutkan kening sampai akhirnya, "_Ah… I see…"_

"_Last question_, siapa namanya?"

"Kiriname Tsuyuko."

Suara ketukan terdengar. Rahma membuka pintunya dan masuklah seorang wanita cantik nan elegan. Ia berlari ke tempat tidur Takeshi dengan air mata berlinang. "Takeshi sayang! Ibu kira kamu… kamu…"

Takeshi kaku di tempat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat. Di lain pihak, Rahma malah sibuk membongkar tas sekolahnya, membelakangi mereka.

Dalam pelukan itu, sang Kiriname wanita itu berbisik, "Kenapa kamu lari? Kukumu belum selesai dipotong. Kamu mau ibu potong hal lain selain kukumu?" Takeshi langsung diam seribu bahasa. Ia ingin berteriak minta tolong pada Rahma tapi tidak bisa karena calon ibu tiri tercinta sudah memegang pemotong kuku multifungsi itu.

"Yare, yare, hal ini benar-benar merepotkan. Oi, okaa-baka, jangan celakai dia."

Mata Tsuyuko melebar. Bagaimana orang asing itu bisa tahu bahwa ia akan mencelakai Takeshi? Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Rahma. "Apa maksudmu?"

Rahma masih membelakangi mereka. Ia sedang sibuk sebenarnya. Meja kecil jadi tempat menaruh tasnya. "Bukan kah itu jelas? Dari gelagat Takeshi saja aku sudah bisa menebak kau sedang mengancamnya. Anak berisik seperti dia tidak akan diam seperti patung begini—apalagi jika bertemu mama barunya. Benarkan… Kiriname Tsuyuko?"

Sial. Orang asing seperti dia tahu segalanya. Tsuyuko mengeratkan pegangannya pada pemotong kuku. Kesempatan yang bagus, berhubung orang itu sedang membelakanginya. Ia berjalan mendekati Rahma.

"Atau aku salah menyebutkan nama? Dalam _mode_mu yang sekarang ini pasti kamu bukan Kiriname Tsuyuko."

"_Excuse me_?" ia berhenti medadak.

"Kau selalu bersikap baik di depan semua orang kecuali pada Takeshi. Aku yakin sikap baikmu di depan semua orang bukanlah sekedar akting dan aku juga yakin sikap burukmu pada Takeshi bukan akting juga. Kenapa aku bisa seyakin itu? Itu karena Kiriname Tsuyuko adalah jenius sains. Kebanyakan orang yang bergelut dengan sains mengandalkan otak kanannya ketimbang kiri. Akting termasuk kategori 'art' yang berarti otak kiri lebih sering diandalkan. Kesimpulannya, Kiriname Tsuyuko tidak pandai berakting."

Rahma kembali melanjutkan, "Semua perilakunya—bagian bersikap baik maupun buruk—nyata, bukan akting belaka. Tapi sayang, ada beberapa perilaku yang memang _tidak_ ia lakukan. Kepribadian yang bertolak belakang di waktu yang berbeda. _So, may I know who are you_?"

Tsuyoko menunduk. Ia memegangi perutnya dan tertawa layaknya kesetanan. "_**Fufu**_—kau orang pertama yang berhasil mengetahui bahwa aku bukanlah Kiriname Tsuyuko! _Woohoo! Standing applause for you_!" ia bertepuk tangan bagai melihat pertunjukan sirkus. Takeshi jadi takut. "Berhubung kamu tahu banyak jadi… aku harus segera menyingkirkanmu."

Ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya dan berlari merejang Rahma. Takeshi berteriak histeris. Tapi apa daya? Ia tak bisa berjalan. Sebelum Tsuyuko berhasil menancapkan pisau itu, bahunya telah ditusuk terlebih dahulu oleh Rahma. Cairan bening dari sebuah suntikan memasuki wanita itu. Benar, Rahma tidak menusuknya dengan pisau melainkan dengan suntikan. Dalam hitungan detik, Tsuyuko terjatuh dan kesadarannya hilang.

"Aku tak menyangka obatnya cepat bekerja…"

Tak lama, pintu didobrak. Asari Ugetsu dan pemilik rumah sakit ini memasuki kamar.

"Takeshi! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik! Mama Rahma menolongku!"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'mama', bocah sialan!"

Asari membungkuk pada Rahma dan neneknya untuk mengatakan terima kasih. "Dari ruang CCTV aku melihat seluruh kejadiannya, hal ini atas saran nenekmu. Nenekmu juga menghubungiku untuk datang ke sini. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian. Tanpa kalian, sampai sekarang—atau bahkan setelah menikahinya—aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat."

Rahma mengambil tasnya kembali. "Kalau ingin berterima kasih, biarkan aku pergi. Berada satu tempat dengan bocah yang menjengkelkan membuatku tambah mengantuk." Ia pun meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

Urat kesabaran nenek sedang dites. Cucunya memang tidak sopan. "Dasar cucu sialan…"

Asari terkekeh. "Rahma-san manis juga, ya."

Nenek menatap Asari dan menggeleng. "Seleramu rendah, Asari-kun."

"Hahaha… bagaimana kalau kalian datang dan makan malam dengan kami? Hari ini ibuku ada di rumah. Biar kuperkenalkan kalian dengan ibuku." Katanya dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

Oke, ini kode. Seperti kata neneknya Rahma; seleramu rendah, Asari-kun.

**#End of 1****st**** Child: Asari Takeshi — Doa Malaikat Kecil**

.

.

_**Side story 1**_

Namimori High School, 11.25 AM.

Rahma tidur di mejanya. Pelajaran sejarah tidak ada serunya. Ilernya mengalir dengan indahnya. Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di sakunya. Dilihatnya pesan masuk. Siapa yang mengiriminya pesan di jam belajar begini? Oh, rupanya dari neneknya! Pasti ini darurat!

_H41 cHucHuQ Ch4y4nkk,,,_

'_Oanjrit_!' teriaknya dalam hati dan ia terjungkil ke belakang—berhubung ia duduk di paling belakang.

"KUSUMA-SAN! PERHATIKAN PAPAN TULIS!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

.

_**Side story 2**_

Si kecil Takeshi sedang berada di kamar Rahma. Ayahnya menitipkan dirinya karena akan pergi menghadiri sebuah acara penting. "Mama! Mama! Ayo, main!" kata Takeshi seraya menarik-narik ujung baju gadis yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Biasa, ngakunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah padahal sedang baca doujinshi sambil berfantasi.

"Main sendiri sana!"

Takeshi cemberut. Oh, ia terlihat imut. Jadi pengen diculik oleh penulisnya. "Tidak seru kalau main sendirian. Ayolaaah~"

Rahma tutup laptop hitam miliknya. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau main petak umpet? Aku yang jaga. Aku mulai dari 100!" ia menutup matanya dan mulai menghitung. Takeshi tertawa geli. Akhirnya, mamanya mau diajak bermain. Ia pun keluar dari kamar Rahma dan mencari tempat persembunyian.

Ketika kehadiran Takeshi benar-benar lenyap di kamar itu, Rahma buka matanya. Mulutnya tetap berucap angka hingga 100. Kemudian, ia mendekati pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya. Oh, tak lupa ia kunci.

Kasihan sekali Takeshi, pasti ia menyangka Rahma sedang mencarinya.

_**Side story 3**_

Aku lahir sebagai bagian dari keluarga Kiriname. Umurku dua puluh tahun. Dari kecil aku sudah dididik untuk menjadi seorang lady. Banyak orang mengatakan aku cantik dan berkarisma. Uh, setiap mereka berkata seperti itu, aku hanya tersipu malu. Tunggu, apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertunanganku dengan Asari Ugetsu-kun? Aku tak menyangka aku akan menjadi istrinya—

—_Cut! Cut! Karakternya jadi ngeselin! Lanjut side story 4!_

A-apa?! Hey, ini debutku—walau cuma di side story saja! Lagipula, yang sering muncul di fanfic ini hanya kepribadianku yang lain! Hey! Heeey, dengarkan akuuu!

_**Side story 4**_

Namimori High School, 01.15 PM.

Pelajaran bahasa Inggris adalah pelajaran kesukaannya. Jamnya sangat cocok setelah pelajaran kimia yang buat kepala botak. Lumayan, seperti refreshing. Ketika ia sedang mengerjakan tugas, ponselnya bergetar. Icon pesan masuk terdapat pada layar. Oh, ternyata Asari-san!

_R4hm44,,,,,, w1LL y0u m4rRy m3 ?,,,_

GABRUK!

"Kusuma-san, tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"HAHAHAHA!" efek tawa memenuhi ruang kelas.

"Belum! Sedikit lagi!" ia merutuki nasibnya. Tadi neneknya, sekarang Asari-san! Sejak kapan dunia jadi alay begini?!

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ia melihat pesan masuk tanpa ketahuan.

_Maaf, Rahma-san, tadi dibajak nenekmu._

.

Okeee~ thank you for reading~ **mohon maaf lahir dan batin cemuaaah~ :* **see you at next chappie! _Saran dan kritik diterimaaa :*_

Oh, saya lupa! **Who wants tunaaa for the next chapter? X3**

"**Hieee?!"**


	3. Chapter 3

_Konon, di sebuah hutan belantara yang jarang didatangi oleh penduduk, sering terdengar suara jeritan pilu seorang wanita. Penduduk desa bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu. Mungkinkah ia sedang disiksa oleh majikannya—di jaman dahulu hal tentang majikan siksa budak itu hal biasa. Tapi, di hutan belantara itu kan tidak ada tempat tinggal dan jauh dari pusat kota jadi mana ada konglomerat yang mau tinggal di sana. _

_Semakin lama, semakin kencang jeritannya. Suara manusia tidak mungkin sekencang itu. Layaknya suara seekor makhluk. Penduduk desa jadi takut. Namun, ada seorang penduduk desa yang berinisiatif mengunjungi jeritan memilukan itu. _

_Ternyata…_

_Memang benar, itu adalah suara wanita… dalam wujud sebuah batu._

_Katanya, ia dikutuk oleh sanak saudaranya sendiri karena menikahi orang yang tidak direstui oleh keluarganya. Si penduduk desa itu pun merasa iba. Ia mulai mengunjungi wanita itu setiap hari. Cinta pun bersemi diantara sebongkah batu dan seorang manusia. Namun, tak lama setelah si penduduk desa itu menyatakan perasaannya, ia tidak pernah datang berkunjung lagi._

_Wanita batu itu mulai cemas. Ia kira orang yang dicintainya itu sakit keras. Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu. Sang wanita batu yang masih memiliki harapan bahwa orang itu akan datang kembali menyerukan isi hatinya. Ia berteriak, terus berteriak hingga seorang anak kecil mengunjunginya. _

_Anak pemberani itu tidak takut sama sekali. Anak pemberani itu selalu datang menemani. Anak pemberani itu ternyata anak dari orang yang yang dicintainya. Marahlah ia ketika kebenaran terungkap. Desa itu mulai mengalami kesialan. Mulai dari gagal panen hingga kesulitan mendapatkan air. Hujan tidak pernah turun sekali pun. Penyakit misterius menjadi pelengkap kesialan desa. Lamat-lamat mereka tahu hal ini terjadi atas kemarahan wanita batu itu. mereka datang berbondong-bondong untuk memohon harapan supaya kesialan di desa tidak datang lagi._

_Setelah memohon, desa menjadi makmur. Ada beberapa orang yang masih datang untuk meminta harapannya dikabulkan dan benar saja, harapan mereka terkabul. Akhirnya, wanita batu itu mendapat julukan Patung Dewi Pengabul Harapan._

_Ini ceritaku, apa ceritamu?_

"_Hiiieee!"_

_._

_._

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira-sensei**

**No! Don't Call Me **_**Mother**_**, You Bi—Bocah!** © _prof. creau_

**#2****nd**** Child**: Sawada Tsunayoshi — _Patung Dewi Pengabul Harapan_

**Warning**: OC, OOC, AU, typo, abal, alay, nista, aaand don't like, don't read~

.

.

Tsuna teriak histeris saat mendengar temannya bercerita. Ia ketakutan walau itu cuma legenda. Di sekolah, ia memang paling penakut—lebih penakut dari anak perempuan.

"Dame-Tsuna berisik!"

"Ceritanya juga kan pasaran! Kayak kamu gak tahu aja sama Patung Dewi yang ada di hutan!"

"_Dame-Tsuna is still Dame-Tsuna_!"

Ejekan-ejekan dilontarkan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Dari TK juga ia sudah sering mendapat ejekan seperti itu jadi sudah biasa tapi, ia tetaplah anak kecil. Walaupun sudah biasa, ia masih sering merasa sakit hati. Ia memang tidak berguna, ceroboh, penakut dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan benar—kata teman-temannya. Oh, mengapa Tsuna menganggap mereka teman meskipun telah berlaku jahat padanya? Karena definisi Tsuna mengenai teman adalah orang yang suka mengejek-ejek apapun kondisinya, tidak pernah peduli dan sering menyakiti hatinya.

Tsuna menciut. Ia takut. Teman-temannya kalau marah memang menyeramkan, mengingatkan dirinya akan monster kolong tempat tidur. Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Teman-temannya segera mengambil tas keluar kelas—mengabaikan Tsuna yang terjatuh dan terinjak-injak. Uh, rasanya Tsuna ingin segera pulang dan memeluk papanya. Harapannya runtuh seketika karena ia ingat betapa sibuk papanya itu.

Tsuna berjalan pulang sendiri. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini. Tinggal mengikuti jalan setapak dan melewati hutan. Kawasan ia tinggal adalah di ujung perbatasan Namimori. Ketika ia melewati hutan, ia memandang hutan itu sejenak. Intuisinya mengatakan untuk datang ke sana. Kakinya yang gemetaran itu melangkah ke dalam hutan. Ia jadi tertarik dengan legenda itu.

Sampailah ia di depan sebuah patung yang berdiri dengan kokohnya. Patung itu berbentuk wanita yang rupanya sudah tidak jelas. Ia memakai kimono dan membawa sebuah guci. Lumut jadi senang hidup di sana.

Tsuna meneguk ludah. 'Kenapa jadi terasa menyeramkan begini?' katanya dalam hati. Pohon-pohon besar di sekelilingnya dan suara hewan yang mencurigakan malah membuat parah. Ia jadi ingin ngompol.

Dengan sisa-sisa keberanian hatinya, ia tangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai memohon, "Aku tidak butuh teman. Aku ingin orang yang selalu ada bersamaku. Satu juga tidak apa. Aku mohon… kabulkan permintaanku, Patung Dewi Pengabul Harapan!"

Langit yang mendung itu mengeluarakan suara petir yang tiba-tiba—"Hiieee!"—dan angin kencang berhembus. Hujan akan turun sepertinya. Tsuna menyesali intuisinya. Datang ke sini adalah ide yang buruk.

Namun, di tengah-tengah hutan yang menyeramkan itu, sebuah suara terdengar,

"_Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu."_

"HIIIEEEE!" teriak Tsuna dengan refleks. Barusan ia mendengar suara. Suaranya begitu kecil dan merupakan suara seorang wanita. Ia menatap patung itu curiga. 'Pa-patungnya bicara!' ucapnya dalam hati. "A-ampun, Patung Dewi-san! Jangan bunuh aku!" katanya. Bagaimana bisa anak ini berpikir bahwa sebuah patung akan membunuhnya? Imajinasi anak-anak memang menakjubkan.

"_Kau harus membawa _sesajen_ untukku, baru aku akan mengabulkan harapanmu."_

Patung Dewi mengabaikan kata-kata Tsuna. Ia langsung berkata intinya saja. masih dengan perasaan takut, Tsuna bertanya, "_Sesa_—apa?"

"_Maksudku persembahan."_

"Ta-tapi aku ti-tidak bawa apa-apa sekarang. Besok aku akan kembali lagi ke sini." Lagipula saat ini cuaca benar-benar tidak mendukung. Ia harus pulang secepatnya sebelum kehujanan. Uh, ia lupa bawa payung.

"_Eskrim, ya…"_

"Hah?"

"_Untuk persembahannya…"_

"Oh…" Tsuna menarik tasnya. Ia tertawa kecil saat Patung Dewi meminta eskrim sebagai persembahannya. Ternyata patung juga bisa bersikap seperti anak kecil. Rasa takut sebelumnya telah hilang. "Sampai jumpa, Patung Dewi-san! Aku kembali besok!"

.

SD Namimori Barat adalah tempat dimana Tsuna bersekolah. Ia selalu diantar papanya dengan mobil hitam. Kecupan sampai jumpa menjadi ritual utama yang tidak pernah terlewatkan. "Bye, Tsuk-kun!" kata papanya dari dalam mobil dengan jendela terbuka. "Bye, Papa!" kata Tsuna melambai, tidak tahu bahwa teman-temannya sedang mengolok-olok betapa manjanya ia. Padahal mereka hanya iri karena tidak punya papa sehebat Tsuna.

Papanya adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Ia memiliki perusahaan berlabel 'Vongola' dalam bahasa Italia yang berarti kerang. Benar, papanya adalah orang Italia. Papanya selalu menghabiskan waktu dengannya saat sarapan. Kemudian, mereka akan berangkat bersama setelah itu Tsuna akan pulang sendiri. Hingga jam tidur tiba papanya masih belum pulang.

Waktu emasnya adalah saat pagi hari tapi, kalau ada meeting pagi-pagi, Tsuna akan ditinggal sendiri. Lalu anak bersurai coklat itu akan berangkat sendiri, pulang sendiri dan tidur sendiri. Oh, benar-benar anak mandiri. Pantas saja ia selalu merasa kesepian dan memohon kepada Patung Dewi untuk diberikan orang yang selalu ada bersamanya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Patung Dewi, Tsuna kembali ke hutan itu setelah pulang sekolah.

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini ia membawa eskrim sebagai persembahan. Kakinya masih agak gemetaran karena belum terbiasa berbicara pada patung tapi, demi permohonannya yang akan dikabulkan, ia akan melakukan segala cara.

"Pa-Patung Dewi-san… aku membawa eskrimnya." Kata Tsuna. Ia menaruh eskrim yang berbungkus cup itu di depan patung.

"_Baiklah, kamu boleh pergi."_

"A-apa per-permohonanku dikabulkan?" tanya Tsuna cemas. Ia sudah susah payah membeli eskrim itu bahkan, temannya hampir saja merebutnya jika saja ia tidak menyembunyikan eskrim itu di dalam tasnya.

"_Lihat saja hasilnya nanti…"_

"Baiklah…" setelah itu Tsuna pergi. Ia sempat menengok pada patung itu dan kembali berjalan. Ia harap permintannya terkabulkan. Kata papanya, ia anak yang baik. Anak baik selalu mendapatkan kejutan dalam hidupnya. Sampai sekarang ia masih berpegang teguh pada teori yang dilontarkan papanya.

Di perjalanan pulang, Tsuna membeli eskrim rasa soda. Ia jadi ngiler saat memberi eskrim pada Patung Dewi maka dari itu, ia putuskan untuk beli sendiri. Tapi sayang, seperti teori ayahnya, anak baik selalu mendapat kejutan dalam hidupnya itu sedang berlaku padanya.

"Dame-Tsuna, berikan aku eskrimmu!" kata anak yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Cepat, pegang tangannya!" salah satu anak yang lain memegang pergelangan tangannya. Ia jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dalam sekejap mata, eskrim itu sudah berpindah tangan serta berpindah kepemilikan. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang mau menangis.

Eh, nggak deng. Ia sudah nangis duluan.

Tiba-tiba pipi kirinya terasa dingin. Tsuna melihat ke samping. Ada onii-chan yang menyodorkan eskrim padanya. "Ini. Ambil punyaku. Jangan nangis lagi, ya." Ujarnya dan Tsuna menerima eskrim gratis itu. Ia melihat rasa yang tertera. Uh, rasa soda. Bukankah ia telah membeli rasa soda yang terakhir? Berarti nanti onii-chan ini tidak bisa membeli rasa soda lagi?

"Onii-chan, rasa ini kan tinggal terakhir." Katanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya dengan manis.

Onii-chan itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dan berkata, "Buat kamu saja." kemudian ia tersenyum melihat betapa polosnya anak ini. "Aku tidak suka rasa soda kok." Lanjutnya dusta. Alasan sebenarnya ia memberikan eskrim itu adalah semata-mata untuk menghentikan tangis anak itu.

Tsuna tersipu melihat onii-chan itu menunjukan senyumnya. 'Onii-channya manis sekali, seperti perempuan.' Katanya _nyolot_. Untung dalam hati, tidak tega diungkapkan secara terus terang. Duh, dasar anak tidak tahu diri. Padahal dia sendiri itu juga manis, seperti perempuan. Tidak sedikit juga yang menyangkanya anak perempuan—apalagi dengan jeritan khasnya, lengkap sudah.

Mereka pun pulang bersama—sebenarnya onii-chan itu tidak pulang melainkan, kerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran cepat saji tapi, arahnya sama maka dari itu mereka jalan bersama.

Kucing berbulu oranye lewat di depan mereka. Mata Tsuna jadi berbinar. Ia sangat suka dengan hewan-hewan lucu seperti kucing dan kelinci. Dengan gesit, ia menangkap kucing liar itu. Hasilnya adalah cakaran pada pipinya. Onii-chan yang melihat itu sweatdrop. Ia mendekati kucing itu dan mengelus kepalanya. Hasilnya tidak beda jauh dari Tsuna, wajahnya dicakar. Padahal wajahnya sudah babak belur akibat digebuki oleh teman-temannya di sekolah.

Tsuna cemberut, malah jadi tambah imut. "Kucingnya tidak lucu sama sekali." Katanya seraya melipat tangannya di dada. Aih, aih, kamera mana kamera? Papanya pasti ingin melihat pose ini dan memotretnya terus menerus.

Onii-chan itu hanya tertawa melihat gestur Tsuna.

Saat di rumah, ia baru ingat. Ia lupa bertanya nama onii-chan yang sudah berbaik hati mau memberinya eskrim secara cuma-cuma. Semoga saja besok ia bisa bertemu onii-chan itu lagi.

.

Betul saja, ia bertemu onii-chan itu. Bukan hanya hari ini bahkan, besoknya, besoknya, besoknya dan besoknya lagi ia bertemu onii-chan itu. Tsuna senang karena ada orang yang menemaninya. Sekarang orang spesial di hidupnya bertambah satu.

Mereka selalu bercanda. Layaknya kakak dan adik. Tsuna tahu bahwa onii-chan itu sekolah di SMA dan ia sering kena bully, sama seperti dirinya. Ia malah sering datang dengan luka lebam atau pakaian yang kotor akibat siraman air. Merasa kasihan dengan onii-chan itu, akhirnya ia memberi tahu sebuah rahasia. Rahasia tentang Patung Dewi.

Patung Dewi Pengabul Harapan ternyata memang jitu. Harapan Tsuna mengenai orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya jadi terkabul. Oh iya, dia lupa berterima kasih pada Patung Dewi. Mungkin ia akan memberinya persembahan eskrim lagi bersama onii-chan.

"Onii-chan, besok ikut Tsuna, ya!" kata Tsuna antusias.

Onii-chan menengok pada anak itu dan memakai ekspresi bingung. "Kemana?"

"Ke hutan! Jangan lupa bawa eskrim, ya!"

"Ke tempat… Patung Dewi yang kamu ceritakan itu?" tanyanya dan Tsuna mengangguk. "Ba-baiklah…" toh, besok ia libur kerja jadi tak apa. Sesekali menyenangkan hati seorang anak kecil apa salahnya? Tapi… serius, kenapa harus bawa eskrim?

.

Esoknya mereka pergi ke dalam hutan. Tsuna membawa eskrim rasa stroberi sedangkan onii-chan itu membawa eskrim coklat. Mereka taruh eskrim itu di depan Patung Dewi. Onii-chan itu bingung! Ia kira eskrimnya bakal dimakan bersama ternyata dijadikan persembahan! Dewi mana yang minta persembahan eskrim?!

Ketika ia akan bertanya pada Tsuna, anak itu malah menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dan memohon, "Patung Dewi-san, terima kasih sudah mengabulkan harapanku. Hari ini aku datang dengan permohonan lain." Katanya. Onii-chan itu menyangka Tsuna sedang main-main tapi, ekspresi wajahnya sangat serius. "Aku ingin… papaku punya banyak waktu untukku!"

Tanpa onii-chan itu duga, ada yang menjawab harapan Tsuna,

"_Kamu bawa eskrimnya?"_

'Mampus!' kata onii-chan itu dalam hati. Ada suara misterius yang menjawabnya. Tunggu! Itu bukan suara misterius! Itu suara Patung Dewi! Mulutnya mangap tatkala fakta itu menamparnya telak. Tapi, yang paling aneh adalah… 'KENAPA DEWINYA MINTA ESKRIM?!' teriaknya dalam hati.

"Iya! Sudah ditaruh kok!"

"_Bagus. Tinggal tunggu hasilnya nanti…"_

"Ah, Patung Dewi-san jangan pergi dulu! Onii-chan, ayo berharap sesuatu! Onii-chan kan sudah membawa eskrimnya!"

Onii-chan itu tidak tahu harus berharap apa—hell, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa kepada patung yang berbicara! Ia tersenyum kaku. "A-aku harap… makan malam kali ini dengan spageti."

Tsuna merengut. "Onii-chan harusnya berharap supaya tidak ada lagi yang memukul onii-chan!"

"_Oh, tidak bisa!"_

"Kenapa, Patung Dewi-san?"

"_Tadi kan dia sudah minta makan malam dengan spageti! Lagipula, eskrim yang dibawa cuma satu—ohok! Ohok!"_

Dewi macam apa yang itung-itungan kayak begini… bisa batuk pula. Apakah ini karena perkembangan zaman? Apakah ini karena penulisnya kalah taruhan sama ibunya?—_sial, harusnya aku pilih nomer dua._

Surai merah dan coklat itu diterbangkan oleh hembusan angin yang kencang. Buat orang menggigil. Harusnya mereka bawa syal. Di suhu yang dingin ini bisa saja mereka terserang flu—_"HAAACHIIM!"_

Onii-chan dan Tsuna kaget. Suara bersinnya kencang sekali. "Pasti Patung Dewi-san tidak enak badan ya…" komentar Tsuna. Ia jadi tidak tega melihat Patung Dewi yang sakit. Pasti berat jika harus terus berdiri di tengah hutan tanpa adanya kuil. Kehujanan, kepanasan, kena salju, diterpa angin kencang, semua itu dilewati oleh patung itu sendirian di sini. Tsuna berjalan mendekati patung dan mengusap bagian kakinya. "Yang sabar ya, Patung Dewi-san. Besok aku akan bawa baju hangat untukmu."

Lain halnya dengan si onii-chan. Mulutnya megap-megap, seperti ikan. Rasanya, ia mengalami déjà vu. Ia pernah dengar suara bersin kencang yang khas itu… tapi dimana? Ia meneguk ludah. 'Mungkinkah…'

"Onii-chan, ayo pulang! Patung Dewi-san, kami pulang dulu! Jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, harapan Tsuna tidak terkabul sama sekali. Papanya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Padahal kan ia sudah memberi sesembahan eskrim! Apa eskrimnya kurang? Tsuna segera membeli eskrim, kali ini dua. Lebih banyak. Siapa tahu hanya karena kuantitasnya saja.

Setelah menaruh eskrim itu, ia bertanya apa yang salah, "Patung Dewi-san! Kenapa permintaanku tidak terkabul?"

"_Engh…"_

"Apa karena eskrimnya kurang?"

"_Bisa jadi."_

"Aku sudah bawa dua eskrim! Kabulkan permohonanku, kumohon…" mata Tsuna berkaca-kaca. Pokonya kali ini permintaannya harus dikabulkan. Di dunia ini, ia hanya punya papa yang menyayanginya dan onii-chan yang selalu ada bersamanya—walau hanya saat pulang sekolah saja.

.

Keesokan harinya di kediaman Sawada. Seorang pria dua puluh tahunan plus plus sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Roti bakar adalah menu kesukaan Tsuna. Aroma kopi menyelimuti acara memasaknya. Khusus untuk anak satu-satunya, ia membuatkan susu. Susu itu penting untuk anak di masa-masa pertumbuhannya!

Derap langkah memasuki indra pendengarannya. "_Buon giorno_!" sahut sang papa. Ia melihat anaknya yang masih memakai piyama bermotif kelinci warna oranye itu turun tangga. Dipelukannya ada boneka singa yang besarnya setengah badan anaknya. Tsuna mendekati papanya, wajahnya wasih mengantuk. "_Buon giorno, Papa_!" balasnya. Tsuna bilingual. Ia bisa berbahasa Italia dan Jepang. Dasar anak hebat.

'KAMERA MANA KAMERA?!' teriak Giotto dalam hati. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak ber-_aww_. Sungguh, kalau ia seperti itu, ia jadi mirip remaja putri yang ketemu boyband kesukaannya. "Tsu-chan duduk saja, biar papa yang menyiapkan sarapannya."

"Tapi aku mau membantu!"

_Oh yeesssh._ Lihat, betapa hebatnya ia mendidik anak. Tsuna memang anak yang baik dan imut. "Ya sudah, Tsu-chan menyiapkan piring saja yaa~" kata Giotto seraya mengelus rambut coklat anaknya. Tsuna mengangguk dan mulai menyiapkan piring.

Nama aslinya Sawada Ieyasu. Ia setengah berdarah Jepang. Di Italia sendiri, ia dipanggil Giotto karena nama aslinya yang agak rumit diucap. Hari ini ia libur kerja—lebih tepatnya meliburkan diri. Paperwork jahanam itu tidak bisa selalu mengekangnya! Ini namanya pemberontakan! Pemberontakaaan! Ia akan tunjukan pada dunia bahwa ia bisa libur!

"Hey, Tsu-chan! Hari ini tidak usah sekolah, ya!"

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya—_KAMERA, AUTHOR! KAMERAAA! GUE NGGAK TAHAAAN!_—dan bertanya, "Kenapa memang?" padahal hari ini ia ingin masuk sekolah. Pelajaran menggambar adalah pelajaran yang paling ia sukai.

"Karena hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan sepuasnyaaa!"

"Yeiy!"

Dasar papa yang tidak bijaksana. Mengajarkan anaknya membolos. Mau jadi apa dunia jika banyak orang dipenuhi oleh spesies seperti itu?

Dalam hati Tsuna begitu senang karena papanya akhirnya punya waktu untuknya. Setelah enam tahun ini… akhirnya papanya bebas tugas. Besok Tsuna akan berterima kasih pada Patung Dewi. Ia akan bawa eskrim lagi. 'Terima kasih, Patung Dewi-san…' ucapnya dalam hati.

**To be continue**

**Terima kasih telah membaca! :* **

Gimana si Tsuna? Imut kan diaaa kayak authornya~ #dilemparpisau dan plis, jangan tanya kenapa si patung mintanya eskrim… #pasangmukayaoming btw, **kritik** dan _saran_ diterimaaa~ :* #ituemotnyaa #tobatwoy

**Hikage Natsuhimiko: **ea, alay beud, ya~ h3h3... /plaks ambil aja Takeshi, Tsuna buat sayaa~ :3 thanks for your review! ;***


End file.
